Child of Wind and Water
by Jupiter Girl
Summary: Michiru and Haruka expect changes and the birth of a new legacy R
1. Default Chapter

Well ok, I'm starting another set of fanfiction for you guys, so please be nice to me. Thank you sissy for pleading for me to write again, I hope I still have good idea's as I once did. I LOVE YOU!  
  
And I do not own Sailormoon so do not sue. Any way, here is the prologue.  
********************************  
Child of Wind and Water  
Prologue  
E-mail: kitty33137@aol.com  
  
*********************************  
It was Michiru's birthday and Haruka has been thinking of what to get her. She paced around thinking, and she knew of the one thing that she wanted but Haruka was not able to give her that. Haruka sighed and sat down on the love seat and turned on the TV. The news was on and it was a program that caught Haruka's eye.   
  
"Women who want to have a child but does not have a male partner can get pregnant by another woman's egg, it is only an experiment and we are looking for testers. If so, go to cross roads hospital."  
  
Haruka thought about it and smiled and nodded and called the hospital to make a reservation.  
  
This would start a new life for both Haruka and Michiru.  
  
*********************************  
  
Here is the prologue and I hope that I can get chapter one out soon. Love you guys, read and review! 


	2. ill get back to you when i remember the ...

Well, This is a very short chapter but the next one we are going to get things rolling. I am just starting a whoile now batch of fanfiction so you guys be nice ok? I have taking up an interest in Michiru and Haruka's love for each other so this is my first fanfiction about them.  
  
I do not own Sailormoon dang it.  
*********************************************  
Child of Wind and Water  
Chapter one: The gift has been given  
E-mail: Kitty33137@aol.com  
*********************************************  
  
Michiru sat in her bed thinking about the party Haruka and Setsauna made for her. She smiled at every thing they got her, but Haruka said that she would have to wait to get hers at the end of the day and Michiru was ready to see what it was.  
  
She smiled thinking of what it could be, "A new violin maybe, I really needed one, or it could be more art supplies," she said to herself.  
  
Without her noticing Haruka entered the room and sat beside her, taking her hands in hers. "Michi, what is the one thing you desired most in the world?" Haruka asked looking strait into Michiru's eyes. "Well I always wanted to have a child but you know it cant happen..." Haruka smiled at her and winked. "Says who?" Michiru looked up at her lover and blinked. "What do you mean, Ruka? Without speaking, Haruka took out a piece of paper and handed it to Michiru. She took it and read it as her eyes grew wide and she had to read it again.  
  
" That way we can have a child... Do you want to do it? That is what I thought we could do, if you wanted." Haruka said. Michiru, still in shock,   
Pounced on Haruka, hugging her very tightly.  
  
"Haruka this is the best thing that you have ever given me!" Michiru screeched. Haruka chuckled and hugged Michiru back. "I'm glad you liked it Michi, I hope it only works."  
  
"Me too, Haruka, Me too..."  
  
  
*************************************************  
Well told ya it was short, but like I said, It will take me some time. Well the next chapter will be out when I decide not to be lazy and get near the computer and start typing.   
Well, See-ya latta, Read and Review ^.- 


	3. Ch 3

Wellllllll yeah, long time, and my lazy-ness, don't ya think? And sorry, I have been feeling a bit down and having a little problem with some people and stuff, so I haven't really had time to write. But I hope this chapter will be long and well drawn out for you guys.  
  
******************************** Child of Wind and Water Chapter: Doctors Visit E-mail: Kitty33137@aol.com ******************************** What Happened last time?  
  
" That way we can have a child... Do you want to do it? That is what I thought we could do, if you wanted." Haruka said. Michiru, still in shock,  
  
Pounced on Haruka, hugging her very tightly.  
  
"Haruka this is the best thing that you have ever given me!" Michiru screeched. Haruka chuckled and hugged Michiru back. "I'm glad you liked it Michi, I hope it only works."  
  
"Me too, Haruka, Me too..."  
  
******************************** The time for the doctor's appointment came quickly For Michiru and Haruka. They had to wait for an opening to the hospital and once they got the call, they raced as fast as they could to the hospital.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Haruka asked, glancing briefly at Michiru. "In a way, I suppose I am, though I don't know if I can actually believe we are going to have our own baby.somehow. " Michiru replied, keeping her eyes on the road, thinking about how much she hoped this would work.  
  
They reached the Hospital before they were called, so they waited in the waiting room. Michiru sighed to herself and Haruka slowly reached for her hand, gripping it tightly, leaning over to Michi's ear whispering, "It will be alright, love, be calm."  
  
Michi smiled and squeezed Haruka's hand tightly "I'll be fine." Before Haruka could make a remark, the nurse came into the room. "Kaiou, Michiru, Tenou, Haruka, The doctor is ready to see you both now.  
  
Michiru nodded and Haruka stood up, helping Michiru to her feet and together, with the nurse, walked into the room where the doctor stood waiting for them, clipboard in hand.  
  
The doctor motioned to two chairs sitting by the wall, together and Michiru and Haruka sat down, waiting for the doctor to speak.  
  
"So you ladies, are here to try our experiment to have a baby without a man's help?" The doctor looked up from his notes and at the two couples. "Yes sir." Haruka replied, looking proud and Michiru looking elegant yet simple.  
  
The doctor nodded and shifted the notes and looked at them again. "We will set up an appointment for you as soon as we are able too, It shall be in the next few weeks. We will call you as soon as we get the information ready."  
  
"Thank you Doctor, I appreciate everything." Michiru said, smiling, and shaking the doctor's hand. "Yes thank you." Haruka repeated, also shaking the doctor's hand.  
  
Together, Hand in hand, Michiru and Haruka walked out of the hospital and back home, recalling over what the Doctor had said.  
  
"Only a few more weeks." Michiru said softly, with a happy sigh. "A few more weeks."  
  
********************************** Well, I dunno if that is longer or shorter but oh well, It is getting late, I have high school hell to go to tomorrow and yeah. Hopefully I shall write more tomorrow, since I know I will be bored out of my wits, who knows. Ne way, have a nice day!.Er.Night! 


End file.
